Road Trip
by timeandcirque
Summary: After Annie decides they all need a change of scene, she sets off with Mitchell and George for a holiday of a lifetime-road trip style. Armed with vast amounts of tea, naturally.
1. Chapter 1

**How it came to pass**

"A new job. I could get a new job." Mitchell paced up and down the sitting room of the house in Bristol which he shared with his best friend George, and the resident ghost and of course tea maker, Annie.

"What _kind _of job?" Annie asked him suspiciously. It was all very well them trying to live normal human lives, but there were some things that were just not possible where vampires and werewolves were concerned.

"...I could be a bus driver." Mitchell answered finally.

"Completely and utterly out of the question."

"Why not? You worked at a pub once."

"So?"

"So you're a _ghost, _Annie. People shouldn't have even be able to see you, never mind being served drinks by you. So tell me why exactly i cannot be a bus driver."

"One word." Annie sank down into the sofa and motioned for Mitchell to sit beside her. This was obviously going to be a long discussion. "Mirrors." He stayed standing, and looked at her blankly. "When the other bus drivers realise that they can't see you in their mirrors, when it looks like the number 32 is driving itself to the city centre, how do you think they will react? So no, Mitchell, there is no way you are going to be a bus driver."

"Fair do's." Oh. That was easier than Annie ever thought it was going to be. "But I just feel like I'm stuck here, wasting my life-_my very long life, but still_-away. How much longer is this going to go on for?"

"Is this about what happened with Herrick?"

"Herrick? No..._no._ It's just, I feel like I need to get away."

Annie looked at him for a second, an idea growing in her mind. It seemed silly at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. For some reason Mitchell felt he had something _lacking_ in his life, she, although she had never admitted it, was dying to get out of the house where she had both lived and died for so many months, and George? He would go along with it too. Okay, he might grumble a bit, but it would do them all good. It was just what they all needed.

"I've just had the _best _idea. And don't you say no before you even know what it is." she warned him, as he began to open his mouth in a suspiciously 'about to say no' like way. "_Letsgoonaroadtrip_." she finished in a rush, excitedly.

"You what?"

"Lets. Go. On. A. Road. Trip."

And that was how it came to pass, that that very night, a vampire, a ghost, and a werewolf, set out on the open road in an old battered car, armed with a map and a single suitcase filled to the brim.

**ROADDD TRIP! XD Review, or I shall send the Old Ones to get you :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**What is the matter with you? **

"Annie, _what _is the matter with you?" George complained as he struggled to keep his eyes open at the wheel. Mitchell was lying spreadeagled on the back seats of the car, after Annie had leaped into the front seat eagerly and called 'Shotgun!' like an excited kid.

As far as George was concerned, he would rather be at home making Shepherd's Pie (because it was Thursday, and that was what he made on Thursdays) and listening to Radio 4 like usual.

"Who looks at a restless vampire and says 'what he needs is a road trip'...who does that?"

"Why not?" Annie smiled as she put her feet up on the dashboard and tilted her chair back. "Relax, George. We're on ho-li-daaaay!"

"We're driving at two in the morning down a country lane, i'm about to pass out and crash the car, not that that would bother you of course..."

"Hey, i'm very attached to this car! I have a lot of fond memories of this car!"

"...i was going to say because you're _already dead, _but okay, that works too. Its a full moon in two days, and I don't know about you but I can't see a single place that would provide me with a chicken to drag about on a bit of string-not unless you mean a real still-alive-and-pecking chicken of course-" George gestured to one of the many farms nearby, and in doing so caught a glimpse of a startled farmer, face lit up by the headlamps of the old, battered car, who gave George a look as if to say _Gerroff the road, you maniac!_

"-he thinks i'm Bristol's answer to Jack the Ripper...so no Annie, I wouldn't class this as a 'ho-li-daaay' at all!"

"Where are we goin', anyway?" Mitchell asked Annie, seeing as she seemed to be the one with all the answers.

"Wherever we jolly well want to!" she replied happily. "This is going to be the trip of a lifetime...geddit, because i'm dead?"

Annie dissolved into giggles, as Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think i've heard anyone say 'jolly' for at least fifty years. In fact, I think i'd put jolly in the box of words that never should be said again, along with 'old chap' and 'flabbergasted' " At that, George snorted with laughter, and tried to hide it with a cough.

"Oh...so you'll laugh at his jokes but not mine, will you? I see how it is. Guess who's not getting any of his weird yet apparently 'totally manly' herbal tea when we stop for the night? And I'll give you a clue...it's not Mitchell."

"Ugh...Annie...when _are_ we stopping?"

"Whenever you want to, don't let me stop you from finding us a nice little place to stay for the night...hey, how about that place?" Annie indicated a house on their left, which was joined to the road by a small, rocky track, that looked as though it would finish their little car off if they so much as attempted to drive up it.

"I think that's somebody's house, Annie."

"So?"

"We can't just stay in somebody's house, yknow. This isn't-"

"What? Isn't what?" Annie asked expectantly.

"I dunno. I was trying to think of a time or place where it was acceptable to stay in a stranger's house, but I can't think of one."

"People do that all the time!"

"Do they? Really?"

"I have." Annie told him, completely unconvincingly, and with an equally unconvincing smile to add to it, but George was too tired to argue further.

"Fine. But we're not driving up that deathtrap."

Mitchell grabbed the suitcase as the car ground to a halt, and together the ghost, the werewolf and the vampire trudged up the path to ask for a room for the night, because, according to Annie, this was _perfectly _normal human behaviour.

**Review? :) **


End file.
